


Closer Than Brothers

by FloatingLeaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Estel discovers something unexpected about the twin sons of Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Archive Warnings do not apply - but I should probably warn for twincest, just in case...;)

It was one of those glorious summer days when everything seemed bathed in light. The vegetation was lush and verdantly green, the sky a deep, warm shade of blue graced by fluffy white clouds, the streams and waterfalls sparkled dazzlingly in the sun. Estel roamed the vast Rivendell gardens alone, left to his own devices by his elven brothers. He wondered what they were up to, sneaking away from him like that. Were they tired of the young human's company?... Did they see him as a burden? Did they have secrets they wished to discuss without him being able to hear? He felt curious and slightly disappointed, even though he didn't really mind being on his own. He enjoyed the peace and quiet. And it wasn't like he needed to be constantly watched over anymore, either. He was old enough to find his own way through his father's gardens, thank you very much. Still... he couldn't help looking around and straining his ears for any clues as to where they might have gone. Maybe Elrohir was planning to play some evil prank on him again, and they were hiding somewhere in a tree above his head, smirking triumphantly at each other?... In that case, he should be alert and keep good watch of his surroundings, shouldn't he? So he can at least pretend not to be startled if someone drops to the ground right in front of his face. Like that one time when he nearly fell over in shock, and that Elrohir still enjoys reminding him about at every occasion. 

Wait... was that a laugh in the distance? Sounded like one of the twins, or possibly both. And it was coming from the direction of the tiny little pool, hidden behind the thick grove framing one of the less frequented paths leading away from the Last Homely House into the slopes of the valley. Did Elladan and Elrohir decide to go for a swim without him? Why would they? It wasn't like they had any qualms about stripping naked in front of anyone. He was the self-conscious one when it came to bathing together. Especially now that his body was starting to change, to look different from the males of the elven race. He had started sprouting hair at a few unexpected places, and even though his father assured him that it was a perfectly normal sign of human maturity, he envied his foster brothers their sleek elven looks. Although, he had to admit, they never made fun of him because of that. They were a pair of shameless teases, but they would never ridicule him for something that might truly hurt his feelings. Which was how he knew that they loved him, despite all the pranks and silly jokes they had played on him ever since he could remember. Sometimes they were exasperating; but he also knew that anyone who truly meant him harm would have to deal with them first, and that their playful, carefree manner could be very deceiving. It was hardly possible to take them too seriously when they meant business. And since they could communicate with each other on a mental level without exchanging a word, when fighting as a team they were invincible. 

As he slowly followed the path towards the grove, Estel tried to quieten his steps as much as possible. He didn't really believe the twins wouldn't hear him coming if they were paying attention; but maybe they were distracted by whatever it was they were laughing about, and for once he would actually manage to surprise them. That would be quite an achievement. Holding his breath, he wound his way under the sloping branches to the very edge of the pool, where he crouched behind a thick, mossy trunk. Any noise he might have unintentionally made was drowned out by a loud splash, as Elladan emerged from under the water about ten feet away. Sputtering and laughing breathlessly, he seemed to be fighting - or trying to push away - someone who attempted to drag him back under. That someone, predictably enough, turned out to be Elrohir, whose ebony hair floated on the surface of the water as his hands gripped Elladan's waist. 

"Let go, you imp!...", Elladan shouted, trying to wiggle out of the embrace. Then he toppled over suddenly, as though his legs had been pulled out from under him. After some more splashing, sputtering and horsing around, they both emerged again, facing each other, with their arms wound tightly about each other's backs. They stood in the middle of the shallow pool, with water lapping gently at their hips and buttocks, and went completely still, just holding each other. Then Elrohir's hand inched slowly down towards Elladan's backside. Estel frowned in confusion, expecting the older twin to pull back and slap the offending hand away... but it didn't happen. Instead, Elladan widened his stance and arched his body towards Elrohir, as though intent on giving him better access. The bold hand slipped under the water, clearly insinuating itself between Elladan's buttocks. Estel felt his face flush crimson as he watched the intimate caress go on and on... and yet he couldn't look away. There was something unbelievably sensual and enticing about the way Elladan rocked his hips into the touch. He was also moaning quietly, in the same aroused, breathless manner which Estel associated only with those quiet, solitary moments when he was fondling himself secretly under his bedcovers. He realized that as close as they were pressed against each other, the twins' private parts must be in contact... indeed, if the subtle movements of their hips were any indication, they were deliberately making their shafts rub together. The very idea of doing that with someone else made Estel's flesh tingle all over; but then he saw Elladan's hand sneak in between the swaying bodies, and now it was Elrohir who was moaning deeply, throwing his head back as he clutched at Elladan's hips. 

So THIS was what went on in the twins' bedroom, whenever they locked the door to prevent him from coming in unannounced!... He suddenly recalled a time when they let him in after some insistent knocking, both of them looking rather unkempt and flustered. He thought they had been wrestling - and maybe they had... just not quite the way he imagined. His own manhood stiffened suddenly at the vision of his beautiful brothers rolling naked in bed together - and his cheeks burned even hotter with embarrassment at the realization. He knew that he wasn't meant to see this, that he should turn away at once, for he would surely die of shame if he were discovered; and yet he was rooted to the spot, sweaty palms clenched into fists as he watched the twins arch and rock into each other. It suddenly became very clear to him why neither of his brothers had ever seemed interested in courting anyone; they didn't NEED another person to occupy their hearts - or their bedroom. There surely wasn't anyone in all of Middle Earth who could possibly understand, love or satisfy either of them better than they did each other. Just as Estel's mind processed this revelation, the twins cried out simultaneously and leaned forward against each other, shuddering in release. Elrohir lifted a hand to brush Elladan's hair away from his neck and pressed a tender kiss to the exposed skin. Elladan hugged him tighter in response, whispering something in his ear. Or maybe just kissing, too - they didn't even need to whisper to each other, after all. They could exchange thoughts without speaking. There were absolutely no limits to the bond they shared... and suddenly Estel felt very envious. He wished he had someone like that - a soul brother, connected to him by mind and body if not by blood, loving him passionately and eternally despite all his flaws. But he did not want a human twin, looking just like him. He couldn't fall in love with his own mirror image. He wanted an elf, beautiful and graceful like his foster brothers. Or possibly even more. Maybe someone with flashing eyes and a glorious golden mane, like Glorfindel... He shook his head at the boldness of such fantasies. What elf could ever desire such an intimate relationship with a clumsy human boy?... They all cared for him and never made him feel inferior in any way, but surely there were limits to their affections. He sighed. Was it a blessing or a curse to be raised among a kind so obviously superior to his own?... Had he grown up with other humans, he may have found his match already - someone who could take him as he was. But would he be content with that?... Not having met any elves, he likely would. However, it was now too late for such considerations. He was doomed to pine after something he might never have. He sunk deeper into the undergrowth as the twins disengaged from their tender embrace and waded together towards the edge of the pool. Fortunately for him, they had left their clothes quite a distance away from his hiding spot. He waited quietly until they towelled each other dry, got dressed and walked away before he dared to move. He wondered if he would be able to face them at dinnertime without revealing his secret knowledge. Quite possibly not. They were alarmingly good at reading his mind sometimes. Or maybe he was just completely guileless and transparent. On second thoughts, maybe he should talk to them instead of pretending that nothing had changed. Maybe they would be able to console him and ease his mental anxiety. He knew he could always run to them for help while in trouble... perhaps even now. They certainly knew the answers to some of his burning questions. And they were not easily embarrassed. Unlike himself, he thought ruefully, shaking his head. There was no point in hiding. He wasn't a child anymore. He needed to talk about certain things, and he would be undoubtedly more comfortable approaching his brothers about them than Lord Elrond. Nodding to himself in confirmation, Estel straightened up, removed some stray leaves from his hair and walked purposely back towards the Last Homely House. There was still time for a long chat with the twins before dinner.


End file.
